Birthday
by AngelTalion
Summary: Naruto knows birthdays are special. He's known that since he was a small boy. But Naruto's birthdays are not. WARNING Yoai Sasu/Naru later.


Title: Birthdays Author: Tali Pairing: General Rating: PG-13 overall Notes: This was just a thought that struck me, listening to the song Mad World . I wondered what birthdays for Naruto had been like

Birthdays were special, beautiful even. No matter the age of the birthday boy or girl families and friends would gather together to celebrate. They were celebrating you, the day you came into this world. It never ceased to amaze him all the bright lanterns, gifts, tables full of a variety of lovely sweet and savory foods, and cakes that signified a special event. For students it was doubly exciting because they would be celebrated at home and at school. Iruka Sensei` would always allow the child in question to help him out for the day and offer them a small gift. Yes, birthday s were special and recognized how important one was to the people around them. Naruto had decided this before he d even started school when stumbled upon a party being given for Kiba.

The blond had been on his way to the forest to collect sweet berries. He had an appointed caregiver that ensured he had clean clothing and food to eat, but he never got sweet things and had taken to finding his own. Naruto didn t bother learning the names any more, most disappeared if he tried to talk to them and one had smacked him hard when he tried to touch them. That one had left in such a hurry he d forgotten half of Naruto s food in his cart when he d run away. Naruto had learned to hide on his futon or in the small closet when the caregivers came. Some would cluck and tidy up, put away his food, usually non-perishable cups of noodles and can s of vegetables which he would only eat as a last resort. He would get rice balls and some would even bring him fresh fruit, those were his favorites.

When he d been smaller they would come by and plug in the electric kettle and in the winter they would turn on the heat enough so Naruto wouldn t freeze, the nice ones any way. Now he was old enough to reach the sink with a stool he was expected to feed himself and plug his own kettle in. Naruto s small one room hut was on the very edge of the village and he didn t like being alone in it, so he frequently ventured out. Sometimes he would go to the forests and talk to the trees and animals. In the heat if Summer he would splash in the water trying to catch fish, which was a lot of fun for the lonely young boy. When he caught one he would talk to it very sternly agreeing to let it go if it stayed and played with him, then release it.

Today his food was due so he had decided to leave the hut in search of sweet berries when he d heard the screams of joy and laughter from children. Trying to stay to the shadows so he wouldn t be seen Naruto and ventured closer to see what was going on. His eyes had gone wide and his jaw slackened, it looked like a small festival, like the ones he wasn t allowed to in the village.

He d flinched when the young boy had run up to him, Where s my present! The boy panted excitedly, then leaned in sniffing him the brunette s brow furrowing. Naruto flinched back thinking the boy was going to touch him or hit him.

What? Naruto had blinked in confusion. What s a present?

The boy looked at Naruto as if he were stupid. You know a present, a gift something nice or fun you give a friend. It s my birthday! This is my party, you re supposed to bring me a present.

Birthday? Naruto looked at the small festival behind the boy. What s a birthday?

What are you retarded or something? Do you even belong to Konoha? Kiba frowned at the blond boy, he was familiar but not, leaning in he sniffed again. It s the day you were BORN, you know it s an important day. He tried to explain to the stupid boy, Kiba was leaning in again but Naruto leaned back before he could be sniffed again.

Naruto was about to open another question, his mouth open when the shadow fell over the boys. Kiba, you should return to the party, I ll take care of this. He was not invited and you should return to the other children. He urged gently, nudging the boy toward the party.

The tall man with long hair and cold eyes turned back on Naruto. You were not invited. You do not belong here. Go back where you came from Kyuubi.

I m not The blond started to explain he was Naruto not this bad person.

Everyone knows who you are, what you are now leave before anyone else notices you. Then the gate was closed firmly. Naruto had to jump back not to be hit by it.

Looking back at the closed gate sadly he sighed, he couldn t go but he liked to sit on his roof and watch the festivals, especially the fireworks. They couldn t stop him from taking part in that. He didn t have to be part of the little birthday festival but they could have let him watch. Sighing he kicked a rock and headed for the forest, deciding he d take a bath in the stream and then find berries. Other kids sniffing him couldn t be good.

Over the next two years he d learned lots of things, he d learned to be sneaky around the village. He would watch the other kids at the playground by hiding in the bush or behind a tree. Sometimes they d find him and some would talk to him. Some were pretty nice to him and the others would ignore him. He d learned to go through back allies to get around so the grownups and shop owners who would scowl at him or sweep at him with their brooms ensuring he moved on before scaring off customers. He d learned that most people either hated him or were afraid of him. He didn t know why until he broke down asking one of the caregivers. This one had stayed the longest and brought him lots of vegetables so Naruto didn t care if he scared him off.

How come the others don t like me? Why are they scared of me? He d bit his lip but kept his hands behind his back and was across the room close to the open window in case he needed to jump out if the man decided to smack him.

The caregiver turned and sneered at the blond monster. They hate you because you are a monster. You destroyed this village. You killed so many good people, you even killed your own parents. The day you were born is the worst day in the history of Konoha. Then he turned back and put the last of the items away tossing the new cloths on the bed. Then he left with a harsh slam of the door not caring that he d crushed the child with in the hut. Naruto slid down the wall blinking through the tears. How could he kill people? How could he kill his parents? He didn t understand. Hours later he wiped his face and lay down exhausted on his mat deciding the man had been wrong. He had to be wrong, he was just being mean to Naruto like everyone else.

A few days later he was brought before the 3rd Hokage. Once a month he was brought there so the leader could check on him, talk to him and see that the boy was ok. Usually Naruto just answered the questions with quick yes or no s. When the questions stopped he would get a something to play with and fresh food, last time he d gotten color pencils and a book to draw in. Before that he d gotten a ball. This time he looked up worry in his eyes. I don t like the new man. Can you send someone else? After a few questions from the old man and nervous answers from Naruto the old man had grown very angry. Naruto was shaking a little scared, as the Hokage started yelling. He was ordering ninja into action and the mean man was to be punished. That s when things changed for Naruto.

Later that month Naruto had been moved from his hut into an apartment in the village proper. It had a bathroom, a kitchen with running water, even a nice bed with a fluffy futon on it. He was allowed into the village, even the shops and best of all the school. Not regular school the Hokage had allowed him into the ninja training school. That was when he learned when his birthday was and it had shocked him. Iruka Sensei had a calendar and in each box was the name of his students and their birthday. Naruto s was on Memorial Day, the day the village mourned the loss of its people and the day the 4th Hokage had been killed. He d watched year after year hoping the day would change. That his name wouldn t be in the black square. Finally Iruka Sensie stopped using the calendar. Naruto had been very relieved that year, at least then he didn t have to see the truth in the cruel caregivers words every day.

Every year was the same though, other students got to help in class received a special present, got parties and gifts from friends and family. Some would invite him, Shikamaru s was the first birthday party he d been invited to. He d saved up all his extra coins and went without sweets for two full weeks so he could get a present for Shikamaru. Proudly he d presented his friend with the small long blanket explaining it was to lay on when he watched clouds so his mom would stop yelling at him for staining up his cloths. The other boy and given a small smile and a nod, Cool. Then set it with the other gifts and gone back to the party. Naruto snacked on the treats and watched at first. Shikamaru had insisted on his joining the party though and he d laughed as they started playing games. He was loud and full of energy and that had made the other kids smile at him and shake their heads.

That had been his next lesson happy Naruto made the other kids nice to him mostly. They would play with him and treat him better, even Iruka Sensei had started to warm to him. The Chunin had begun walking him home, seeing to it that Naruto had food, ate dinner and introduced him to the food of the gods Ramen. There was one day when Naruto couldn t be happy, and he never had to. His Birthday was the day of mourning. He never had a party, no friends came to visit him or give him gifts. He couldn t even get his favorite food as all the shops closed up, including Ichiraku. Instead Naruto sat on the roof of his building, usually in the rain and watched. Black banner s hung from most window s, many of the villagers went to the memorial to pay their respects

Soon Naruto graduated and his life changed, there as so much to do, to learn, to overcome. He d forgotten about birthdays and parties, usually he missed friend s parties because of missions or training. Until one year he d been in Suna on a mission to help the Sand academy. After all his time spent training with Ero-Sennin, Kakashi Sensei, and Asuma Sensei he was valued as a teacher. He was there with Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura. In the classroom was a calendar hanging with student s name and Naruto flinched when Tamari asked him to add his birthday with the other s as the visiting teachers had. Frowning Naruto walked over and found the correct date and was shocked. It wasn t black, shrugging he wrote his name and shook his head.

He d been surprised to be woken up by Sakura yelling at him about being late to classes. School was never in session on his birthday. Sighing he figured it was another weird thing about Suna. Any village that would put Gaara in charge was totally flakey any way. He smirked, deciding he might visit Gaara today sure his friend wouldn t care it was a day of mourning. Then stepped out to see people laughing in regular clothing, no black, no closed shops the world was like normal. He arrived at the academy and was surprised to find it announced today was his special day. Naruto s birthday, and the class of student s had prepared treats for him, the students even fought to be in his group that day. Naruto had smiled the entire day laughing with the children and enjoying the entire thing immensely. Kankuro informed the group that Gaara wanted them to join him for dinner.

When they d entered a courtyard filled with lanterns, streamers, and a table full with food, even a bowl full of steaming ramen, and Gaara. The Kazekage nodded to Naruto and in his gravelly voice told his friend, Happy birthday, Naruto. Naruto had found out Gaara s birthday from Tamari and Konuro who d done everything in their power to force their little brother into normal things. So they celebrated holidays, dragged him to festivals and decided to throw him a birthday party. They d even gotten Tsunade to send his friend from the Leaf to make it a real birthday celebration. Now Naruto came for Gaara s birthday every year he could. When he couldn t make it he would send word and a gift to his friend. He realized this was Gaara s way of returning the favor. There were even presents on the table from each of the sand ninja siblings.

Blushing Naruto sat at the table with the others grinning a little sheepishly, he was a little embarrassed no one had ever done anything like this for him. Thank s you guys, this is really wow. This is awesome. He scratched the back of his head trying not to feel uncomfortable. The three leaf ninja took their seats trying to ease their own surprise. Everyone seemed to relax as the meal went on, when it was time to go Naruto told his team to go ahead without him. He wanted to stay a while and talk with Gaara. The red head still didn t sleep half of the night and Naruto could sit in silence with his friend watching the city in the cool of the desert night. Gaara never required happy chatting Naruto. On special occasions sometimes he and Gaara would have long talks or debates.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Sakura both were wearing expressions that matched how he felt, guilty and confused. Kiba spoke up first, When we were 5 he didn t know what a birthday was. I d forgotten about that.

I didn t even realize that I d never heard Naruto talk about his birthday. Sakura whispered as they moved to their rooms. She was hugging her waist looking ready to cry.

Shikamaru thought with a frown on his face. The Day of Mourning. From the Nine Tails destruction. His birthday is Konoha s day of mourning. He sighed realizing how hard that had to be for a kid, even for an adult. That was probably his first birthday celebration.

Now Sakura did cry, Poor Naruto! That s so sad!

Shaking his head Kiba answered, We can fix it. Next year, we will fix it. His first birthday party shouldn t have been from ninja from another village! The boy and his dog growled in agreement. We re meant to be his friends.

When his birthday rolled around the next year Naruto and Lady Tsunade could be heard screaming at one another across the village. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go to the Villiage of the Sand. She d been ordering him to tell her why when he d scowled and crossed his arms refusing. He just couldn t tell her it would make him feel stupid. Finally she sighed and shook her head at her Gaki. Naruto, Gaara and his siblings are coming to Konoha for a visit. They should be here with in a day. Naruto deflated and nodded letting the argument go and left the office before the Hokage could ask him once more to explain his reasoning for wanting to leave so badly.

The Day of Mourning was upon them and Naruto just rolled over he didn t want to get up that day. He was content to spend the day naked in bed with Sasuke. It would be the best birthday he'd had since Gaara's surprise for him. He'd wanted to take Sasuke to Suna to celebrate his birthday, instead he would celebrate by spending the day in a blissful state of unaware. Sasuke had a way of making Naruto forget the world. Sitting up wide eyed he glared at the other man who was of all ridiculous and possibly cruel things clothed. Sasuke why are you wearing cloths? The question came out as a growl.

The raven haired man raised one elegant brow as his Dobe growled. Down boy. He muttered smirking when Naruto just growled in response. While he was still suspended and on village lock-down he had been permitted to return, the Uchiha blood right was too coveted to not be forgiven. They had accepted his blood lust for his brother as Sasuke s right after the slaughter of his clan. His defection to Orichimara was simply his means to an end. He and Naruto had simply picked up where they d left off an occasional friends and constant rivals, no one else had understood until the two men had been caught making out by Sakura.

Get up, Dobe. We re going out. He tossed Naruto s cloths at him. Naruto glared and threw his cloths back at Sasuke. Stretching he got up from the bed completely bare. Make me, Teme. He gave a wicked smile baring his teeth.

There was only so much Sasuke could take and very few things made him lose his control like naked Naruto. So the blond had been completely unsurprised then he felt warm lips crash into his own and his back hit the mattress. When he d returned after killing his brother Sasuke had only one thing in mine, claiming his Dobe. It never crossed Sasuke s mind that Naruto would not return his feelings, it never occurred to Sasuke that Naruto might not be gay. It had also never occurred to him that Naruto might be sleeping with someone else, in of all stupid things a relationship with anyone other than him. It had very nearly resulted in the murder of that pail little freak Sai. Naruto had a type, or so Sakura had told Sasuke once.

Pushing off his clothing Sasuke gave a wicked smirk, who cared if they were late. Leaning down the toned tanned body of his Dobe, the raven licked the seal marking on his belly. Nothing tasted like Naruto, nothing smelled or felt like Naruto and the Uchiha reveled in it finally being his.

Sasu, Sasuke Teme, don t tease me. The blond groaned as Sasuke skipped his already leaking cock and sucked instead at the hallow of his hip. The jinjuriki fisted his hands in the paler man s hair urging him up. Sasuke! He gasped releasing when the hot mouth encircled his cock, causing it to jerk. Yes! Yes, Teme please.

Sasuke chuckled and began bobbing his head moaning at the taste filling his mouth. Naruto thrashed below him and whimpered, arching from the bed as Sasuke did what pleased Naruto best and then tried new things. I m gonna Sasuke, Teme Teme He panted hips jerking trying to warn the other man. Then snarled as the Uchiha released him too soon., FUCK! Sasuke Growling he started to sit up, only to find himself spun around and with lightening speed felt two slick fingers preparing him.

The Kyuubi container s eyes rolled back for a moment as he slumped forward, spreading his knees a little wider. Yes, yes please Sas I need I want to feel you. Inside me, please inside me. He was trembling once more on edge when the raven pressed inside causing them both to hiss.

My Dobe. He whispered against Naruto s ear, licking the shell. Mine. Sasuke pushed his hips forward until he was seated to the hilt in the perfectly rounded ass. He waited, knowing he d ear the words, had to hear them.

Yes. Naruto panted a moment. Yes, Teme yours. Clenching his fists in the sheets Naruto cried out as his words sent Sasuke into action, taking him hard, fast and bringing them both pleasure. Their cries could be heard out into the street as they came together.

Gaara who was about to enter the building where Naruto lived stopped and blinked. He looked up at the window and cocked his head to the side. The Uchiha had been tasked with getting Naruto there on time, but he had failed. Now he knew why and his lips quirked just a little. When he d heard of the relationship he d been unsurprised and vaguely irritated his siblings were so shocked. Calmly he d explained that the two had been obsessed with one another their entire lives, this would have happened many years sooner had the Uchiha not been intent on wasting so much of Naruto s life.

Fingers slid through his own, he raised a brow muttering about being fallowed. Come Gaara, the Uchiha Bastard is very possessive if he knows you heard Naruto s pleasure he will threaten your life which you will defend. This will make Naruto very unhappy having his precious friend and precious person fighting. Sai tugged Gaara along back to where they d come from. Gaara had been surprised by the wonton man who d decided he and Gaara had enough in common to simply kiss the Kazekage one afternoon on a mission no less. Now they rarely left one another s side.

When Naruto opened his eyes he scowled once more because Sasuke was up and fucking clothed.

Why aren t you dressed in black? The blond finally asked, wincing at the idea of having to possibly participate in the mourning day.

Because it doesn t suite me close to my face. Sasuke answered rolling his eyes as if Naruto were completely stupid. Let s go, Dobe we re already late. I hate being late. He waited with crossed arms. More than your mesh and pants Naruto. Once he felt his Dobe was properly clothed. Sasuke ushered Naruto out and down the streets. Heading toward the Inuzuka compound.

As they got closer Naruto s eyes rounded. It was decorated with lanterns and streamers, a celebration similar to the one he d seen as just a child. A banner hung proclaiming a Happy Birthday to Naruto. The San Nin where front and center along with Sai and Sakura, the rest of his friends and Senei all gathered together to celebrate his birthday. The rest of the Village had complained was scandalized and the elders had fought the Hokage fiercely as the party got rowdy and loud. She had shut them all down loudly and furiously screaming at them for their cruelty, then thrown them out of her office. Saying finally, He has EARNED his place in this village and from now on we will celebrate his birth. Celebrate to ninja and 4th Hokage for the sacrifice they all made to keep us safe, to give us Naruto and the protection he has brought all of us. Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! 


End file.
